Hipotermia
by ThePsychoVamp
Summary: "No fim, nada foi feito. Ali te deitaste, ali choraste e ali faleceste." Pequena one-shot trágica slash .


São quatro da manhã. O teu corpo rijo e frio estende-se ao longo dos bancos do teu Volvo. O teu crânio está encostado ao assento almofadado. Tu não te mexes. Tu não respiras. Tu não pensas. A chuva agride os vidros do teu carro com uma violência excessiva e tu fitas aquele fenómeno com olhos negros e mortos.

No fundo – _no mais profundo fundo – _tu desejas sentir-te gelado. Desejas que os teus pêlos se ergam devido ao frio. Refletindo bem, começas a questionar-te. No meio desta «epifania», acabas por fazer uma questão pertinente a ti próprio:

Qual foi a última vez que sentiste a espinha congelar e os olhos a arder por causa do ar frígido que te envolvia?

Tu sabes a resposta. É bastante simples. Tu lembras-te (muito vagamente) dos últimos momentos da tua vida. Tu estavas tão amedrontado. Tremias e gemias, porque tinhas _tanto, tanto _frio, quando, na verdade, estavas _tão, tão _quente.

Olhando para o passado, voltas a suspirar.

Agora, perguntas-te:

Quantas vezes já suspiraste?

Consideras a hipótese de calcular a média, mas não tens valores que te permitam fazer isso. Pensas, durante um mísero segundo, que será uma boa ideia contar pelos dedos, mas depois a tua mente segue outra direção. Imaginas uma reta dividida a meio. O ponto de divisão é «o zero». Começas aí. Traças outra reta acima da que já existe, definindo o zero, novamente, como ponto de partida. Quando a linha acaba, tu desenhas uma seta, porque, no fim da linha inferior, deparas-te com um «oito» deitado.

Reconhece-lo. É o símbolo do infinito.

Voltas ao ponto «zero». Traças uma circunferência – apenas uma circunferência e não um círculo – em cima desse ponto. Ensinaram-te que é assim que percebes se o valor da tua incógnita pode ser o ponto que assinalaste ou não.

Não é. Em toda a tua vida (existência), já suspiraste _mais_ de zero vezes, mas a tua incógnita ainda te é desconhecida.

Só sabes o nome dela. Não é «X». É «J».

Tu (somente tu) sabes porquê.

XYXY

Esperas que ele adormeça.

Fazes sempre isto. Normalmente, fita-lo enquanto ele dorme, mas hoje não consegues.

Hoje ele não vai dormir nos teus braços, porque, embora o frio que transmites não o incomode muito, o calor dele é como uma combustão infernal. Sempre que tocas nele, sentes o fogo a espalhar-se pelo teu corpo e a queimar-te.

Não é nada agradável. Por dentro, gritas e choras, agonizado. Por fora, sorris e dás-lhe consolo.

Tu finges muito.

Sabes, não sabes? Sabes que estás perdido, não sabes? As tuas mentiras cresceram e cresceram e, de repente, deixaram de ser um prado e passaram a ser uma mata. As tuas performances tornaram-se espinhos, silvas e urtigas. Se o teu coração batesse, ter-te-ias esvaído em sangue de tanto te picares.

Ris baixinho, mesmo que a situação não tenha piada nenhuma.

A palavra «hábito» é muito interessante. Tu também ris quando ele te insulta, quando ele te rejeita, quando ele te vira as costas. Mas tu não achas piada.

Porquê? Porque é que ris? Porque é que finges?

− Oh – suspiras _outra vez. _– Nem eu sei.

Mas tu sabes. Tu tens as respostas na ponta da língua. Tu finges que estás bem, porque tens medo de perder o controlo. Tens medo que o teu amado descubra os teus podres.

Tens medo de o perder. É isso que aconteceria se deixasses cair a máscara.

Perdê-lo-ias, porque, quando estivesses despido, nunca mais vestirias a armadura outra vez.

E tu sabes muito bem que ele só está feliz quando tu estás feliz, mas prefere morrer como uma vítima a mexer um único dedo para te ajudar.

Encolhes-te.

Ele está muito perto e tu estás a ser queimado novamente.

Tu sentes-te _tão, tão _quente, mas, na verdade, tu és _tão, tão _frio.

Amaldiçoas a puta da ironia e sorris _ironicamente._

XYXY

− Oh, vá lá, Jake. Eu estava só a brincar – dizes, tentando não fazer caso.

Disseste, por acidente, que gostavas que nunca o tivesses conhecido.

A verdade dói. Tu és testemunha disso.

Ele está de costas voltadas e braços cruzados. Apostas que também está a fazer beicinho.

Hesitantemente, caminhas na sua direção, mas fazes uma brusca paragem antes de tentares levantar a mão para o consolar.

Não consegues.

Não consegues mexer os dedos. Não consegues mexer as pernas.

Não consegues falar. Tu queres _tentar_. Queres dizer algo que o faça sentir melhor, mas as palavras que se instalaram na tua garganta estão misturadas.

Não consegues dizer nada. Tens a certeza que da tua boca não sairá aquilo que ele quer ouvir.

Sairá aquilo que tu _queres_ dizer. Sairão as palavras que têm estado entaladas na tua goela.

Calas-te.

Não o queres magoar.

Acabaste de morrer por dentro e ele nem se apercebeu, mas, mesmo assim, tu não o queres magoar.

XYXY

Quatro da manhã.

O teu Volvo.

Hora da meditação.

− Não – abanas a cabeça. – Não.

Sem mais uma palavra, abandonas o teu carro.

Perfuras a floresta, em pânico.

Não corres, mas o teu peito treme. A chuva encharca-te da cabeça aos pés, mas não te lava.

− Canalha! – gritas. – Odeio-te! Odeio-te tanto!

Tropeças e tombas.

Não te levantas.

Não sabes como chegaste aqui. Não tens ideia do que aconteceu. Eras imortal e, de repente, deixaste de ser. Foi como um relâmpago.

Oh, mas tu sabes…

Foi a «impressão» que te fez mudar. Tu perdeste todo o controlo, porque, quando se tornar demais (quando a dor se tornar demais), todo o planeta e a cabeça do astro vizinho verão que estás a sofrer. Não podes controlar as lágrimas que te escorrem pelo rosto. Já não podes controlar o teu soluçar.

Queres sentir-te feliz, porque, afinal de contas, davas a alma ao Diabo para voltar a ser humano.

Sempre pensaste assim. O que é que mudou?

Agora que és mortal, o que é que mudou?

Sentes frio. Sentes a rugosidade do chão em que te deitas. Sentes alguma coisa, para variar.

Os teus dentes chincalham, como se fossem cair a qualquer momento. Enroscas-te como um felino e ali te deitas, à espera.

Do que é que estás à espera, criança ingénua? Estás à espera que _ele _apareça para te salvar?

Para isso, era preciso que ele se preocupasse _o suficiente._

Tu sabes que ele se preocupa. Tu leste a mente dele. No entanto, reconheces que ele não quer saber de ti o suficiente para te fazer sentir bem.

Os pensamentos sempre foram mais insignificantes do que as palavras e as palavras sempre foram mais insignificantes do que as ações.

Tu sabes disto, Edward. Então, porque é que continuas a torturar-te?

− Ai – gemes. – Desculpa. Desculpa, Jacob. Desculpa.

XYXY

No fim, nada foi feito.

Ali te deitaste, ali choraste e ali faleceste.

O frio apoderou-se do teu ser e os teus órgãos começaram a falhar.

És capaz de ter ouvido a voz _dele _antes de morreres, mas não tens a certeza.

Não tens a certeza de nada, porque já estás morto.

Eles chegaram tarde demais.

_Ele _chegou tarde demais.

E agora, Edward? Ainda achas que a culpa é tua?

Peço perdão. Tu não achas nada, não é? Estás morto. Completamente morto. Tudo o que restou de ti foi a alma jovem de Edward Masen, o catraio que queria morrer na guerra e devia ter morrido da epidemia.

Este foi o teu fim na Terra, criança. Agora, vai. Estás livre.

Vai ter com a tua Mãe.


End file.
